Forever
by BlackCranez21
Summary: She meant everything to Shu. She was his life, his love, and the most beautiful thing that ever existed in his eyes. No matter what, he would love her forever. A short ShuXReader one-shot requested by AnzakiKuro. Also, feel free to request any other DL's character too.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers._

_(Y/N): Your Name_

__(H/C): Hair Color__

__(E/C): Eye Color__

___(F/C): Favorite Color___

* * *

_"Shu-san, what are you doing?" (Y/N) spoke in a hushed voice to the vampire sleeping up in a tree by the back forests of_

_the mansion. _

_Over the past year of being here, (Y/N) had learned to get accustomed to certain behaviors around the house, especially those of a particular blonde haired vampires. Being just another person that Karlheinz had sent over, the brothers much preferred to just toy with Yui. Not that the (H/C) haired girl minded at all. It gave her time to spend with Shu, and it also allowed Shu to spend time with her. The agreement just somehow benefitted the both of them. _

_He opened his sapphire eyes to meet her happy (E/C) ones. She grinned childishly at him as she seated herself on the tree branch right beside him. _

_"What did I say about using such formalities on me?" A small smirk made its way onto his face as he leaned over in a split second to steal her lips for a deep lustful kiss. (Y/N) reciprocated the action, wrapping her arms around his neck to draw herself closer to him. He leaned further into her and pushed her back further. (Y/N) let out a muffled moaned in pleasure and gripped Shu's shirt tightly in her hands, crinkling the clean pressed shirt. _

_Too lost in the intense make out session, both (Y/N) and Shu had failed to notice that they were both leaning dangerously over the edge of the branch. (Y/N) let out a yelp of surprise as they both went tumbling towards the ground. Shu hit the ground first, cushioning her fall as her small body crashed on top of his. Their positions being anything but innocent. _

_The (H/C) haired girl felt her cheeks turn a bright red as she noticed their bodies intertwined in the most sensual of ways. (Y/N) attempted to push her body off of his but his strong grip on her wrists prevented the girl from doing so. He pulled her wrists down so suddenly, (Y/N) had no time to react before her head crashed down onto Shu's, their lips interlocking in yet another kiss. This time it was sweeter though, so full of love._

Opening her sleepy (E/C) eyes and scanned the room for any signs of her blue eyed vampire. The last she remembered, they were snuggling together in her bed before she fell asleep in his arms and now he was gone. She smiled in a daze. That was a great memory. It had felt so long since (Y/N) had last slept so much. Pulling her body up into a sitting position, she pulled a nearby (F/C) cardigan off the back of a chair and put on some sneakers before going off in search of Shu.

(Y/N) stretched her arms high over her head and stretched her body as a yawn passed her pink lips, the cold nighttime breeze taking away all the sleep left in her body. She had checked all the rooms of the mansion, and after coming up dry, (Y/N) decided to wander through the garden, thinking maybe the vampire would be sleeping under a bench somewhere.

Coming upon the last rose bush in the garden, (Y/N) scratched her head in slight frustration. Pulling her cardigan closer towards her body, she decided to head back and check the mansion once more. Her body only managed to twist halfway towards the door when a loud sound rang through the forest grounds, resonating all throughout (Y/N)'s ears. It was a sound that she had remembered oh so clearly, a sound that she hated, and a sound that scared her down to the very core.

(Y/N) felt her feet start to move on there own accord. Starting off in slow steps, she eventually found herself sprinting as fast as her legs would carry her towards where the sound came from. Her legs turned to jelly and her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest as she prayed that he would be safe. Prayed that she was wrong and that he was just at home sleeping.

(Y/N) wasn't even sure where she was going as her legs started coming to a stop near their tree. With shaking hands, she pushed her way through a couple of bushes and screamed. Red blood stained the dirt floors below, mixing together to create an ugly mahogany color. The smell was almost suffocating but (Y/N) still felt her weak body walk forward towards the source of all the unbalance. As she approached the limp figure of her beloved, her knees finally gave out below her, causing (Y/N) to fall clumsily forward towards Shu's motionless body. His eyes were drooped close, almost as if he was just taking another nap.

"No..." The (H/C) haired girl shook her head in denial as her widened (E/C) eyes glossed over with tears. "Shu wake up!"

A phrase so commonly yelled out loud in the mansion, it had become normal. But the despair laced in (Y/N)'s voice this time was different. So much more fragile and pained, it was an octave away from being something out of a horror film.

At the sudden yell, Shu groaned loudly. His eyes slowly opening to look up at (Y/N).

Tears streaming down the (H/C) haired girls face fell, mixing with the bright ruby red liquid below.

(Y/N) gripped the torn shirt stained in blood with her small hands tighter, causing them to stain with red liquid. No matter how hard she pressed down on his chest, the bleeding wouldn't stop.

"Shu! P-Please stay awake!" More tears cascaded down her cheeks as she wiped them off with the back of her hand. The tears had started to blur her vision but even through her messed up state, she could clearly make out his deep sea blue eyes. They were beautiful and offered a familiar sense of comfort she never wanted to loose. After all the things that she had to endure in this god forsaken mansion, he was the one thing that had kept her going. (Y/N) refused to loose anyone else that she loved, especially not Shu.

The blonde haired vampire reached out a weak hand towards (Y/N). The girl instantly clasped his cold hand in between her own. They were so much colder than they normally were. _Too_ _cold_. The (H/C) haired girl nuzzled his hand to her cheek, trying desperately to warm him up.

The vampire chuckled deeply at her odd shows of affection. (Y/N) looked just like a small puppy. Shu wanted to reassure her that everything was going to be okay but he didn't want to lie to the one person that he loved the most in life so he kept quiet.

"(Y/N)," Shu quietly spoke to the (H/C) haired girl before him, deciding that the silence was too much to bear.

She shook her head gently at the blonde, pressing her lips to his in a soft kiss. "Shhh." (Y/N) positioned his head so that it lay resting in her lap, his face upturned so that she could look into his face clearly. "Don't talk too much. You lost a lot of blood."

She gripped his hand in hers tightly, the other running itself softly in his hair. (Y/N) closed her eyes in pain. Any other day she would do the same thing with Shu, but today was one of those different days when his eyes would actually be open. A few tears fell down her face as she imagined never being able to do the same thing with the blonde. It was too much to accept, a life without him in it.

A soft hand reached out to wipe the stray tears from her cheeks. Her big (E/C) eyes snapped down to meet his deep blue ones. They were turning hazy with fatigue and it was unbearable for (Y/N) to see him in such a state of weakness. His eyes were so strong and forgiving, it was difficult to see them look anything but.

"Hold on Shu. Please just hold on a while longer." She whimpered softly. "In just a while, people will come to help you. They'll save you and after you get better, I promise you I'll let you do anything you want with me. We can do whatever crazy thing you choose."

The blonde gave a soft laugh on (Y/N)'s lap. "A-As much as that's tempting and nice, they're not coming for us."

(Y/N)'s face twisted in anger as her eyes filled with more unshed tears. "No! Stop saying those things! They'll come to save us!"

Shu looked up into her eyes, and after seeing the desperation in them he bit his tongue from speaking any more words that might break the fragile girl before him. "I-I'll love you always (Y/N). Forever." For the second time in all of his life, Shu had something to live for. He chuckled darkly to himself; after finally experiencing love for the first time, it was so quickly being taken away from him. Maybe it was a sign that he wasn't meant to love. It hurt him knowing that he would never be able to protect (Y/N).

"I'll love you forever too Shu." She stroked his head delicately. "No matter how far apart we separate, wait for me okay?"

He felt his breathing become strained as the the burning pain in his chest from where the bullet pierced his heart intensified. He groaned and twisted in pain in (Y/N)'s arms. She gently lay him back down on her lap, her small hand gently rubbing the side of his cheek in a comforting kind of way. The (H/C) haired girl wanted nothing more than to ease all of his pain away. Maybe have him take a long nap like he always would. Anything to make Shu feel better.

A sudden idea filled her head as Shu continued to stare up into her face. Running her hands through his hair she began to sing him a soft lullaby. It held no lyrics and was completely made up on the spot but Shu had always wanted (Y/N) to sing for him so she decided now was a perfect time to do so.

His ragged breathing slowly began to steady with each soft tune that reverberated from within her heart. Shu felt his eyes begin to droop involuntarily despite wanting to listen to the (H/C) haired girls angelic voice a while longer. He wanted just a while longer to ingrain her voice into his brain. Too soon though, the tune drew to an end and Shu wanted to ask her to please continue, his voice dying in this dry throat.

A little upset with himself for not being able to properly speak his feelings, Shu instead settled to lightly kiss the back of (Y/N)'s hand. She then proceeded to flush that cherry blossom pink that the vampire always loved to see. Shu never thought he would love a person more than he did (Y/N). He felt _happy_ that he got to meet someone who would make him feel that way.

(Y/N) felt her (E/C) eyes widen as she saw blood stain the insides of the blondes mouth. "S-Shu."

He met her scared eyes one last time before he could feel his eyelids grow heavy with fatigue. No matter how hard he pushed himself to stay awake this kind of sleepiness was something Shu couldn't fight. It felt welcoming. Kind of like (Y/N).

"No." Her quite whisper was drowned out in the cold breeze of the awakening night. Shaking her head in disbelief, (Y/N) placed her hand over Shu's heart. It was still. "No! Shu!" Panic over took her small frame. Removing the hand that was interlocked with his, she put both her hands onto his body and tried to shake him awake. Just to make him open his eyes. _No_.

"Shu! SHU! WAKE UP!" Tears poured endlessly from her big (E/C) eyes as she clenched her fists tightly on his shirt. "SHU DON'T FUCKIN' ABANDON ME! PLEASE GET UP!"

(Y/N) bit her bottom lip to keep a scream from erupting from her mouth. Blood spilled from her now cut lip as she wrapped her arms tightly around Shu's cold neck. Falling toward his chest, she buried her face into his blood stained clothes. Her shoulders shaking as her sobs cut the still night silence like a knife to skin.

* * *

_Please feel free to leave a comment whether you enjoyed it or hated it. Criticism is very much appreciated too :)_


End file.
